Demon Prince
by MoiraeReborn
Summary: Kagome lives a normal life, at least, she did, until his royal highness, Prince Inuyasha, comes and sweeps her off her feet. But believe me, it's not love that's in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal school girl, with normal teenage girl problems. That is, until the annoying, spoiled, immature Prince Inuyasha makes an entrance in her life. What's worse: He's her fiancé. Now she has to learn to keep balance between her old life, and the unpredictable world of demons she has been thrust into.**

Demon Prince

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am fifteen going on sixteen. I have never had a boyfriend. Honestly, I don't believe in love at first sight. How can you love someone and not know anything about them? To really love someone takes a lot of time, understanding and… food fights. It doesn't just happen over night. Sometimes I wonder if all the hard work, stress, and pain is worth one moment of pure love, before things start going down hill. The answer I believe to be correct is- it depends. For some, love is not important enough to put in the determination required to hold on to something for so little time. Long-term happiness is better than momentary. But for others, just to feel that one moment of heaven, they have lived ten times over. It is a memory that will keep them going strong for the rest of eternity, no matter how bad things may be. As for myself, I'd have to choose option one. I couldn't imagine living my whole life for just one minute. Although, there is a place in my heart that secretly hopes that one day that moment will be mine.

It happened just after New Years. January 2nd 2010 to be exact. The year was fresh and new, and I had a feeling that this year would be a good one. I was visiting my Dad for the first time this year. He owned a house out in the country along with my stepmom and two half-brothers. I visited them every month, or as often as I could. My half-brothers had just gotten Rock Band for Christmas. Neither one of them could play the guitar, so I was forced to do all the strumming. After playing for two hours straight, my fingers had gone numb. I'd mentally prepared myself this time for that oh so wonderful feeling of not being able to lift my chopsticks. I could do this. New year. New start. New hope for the future (that my half-brothers would lose interest in Rock Band).

"Happy New Year!" I called as I walked through the front door. There was a chorus of "Happy New Year's" as a seven and six year old boy charged at me. They both hugged me ferociously, almost knocking me over. I managed to regain my balance then hugged them back with as much enthusiasm.

"Happy New Year," said my stepmom, Kina, smiling, "Now come on boys, let's give your sister some room."

Instead of giving me room, they both looked at me with big puppy dog eyes and said, "Did you bring Harry Potter three?"

"Huh?" I gave them a curious look.

"We just sent you a text messege telling you to bring it!" said the older of the two, Haru. The other brother, Daisuke, looked about ready to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. My phone's charging. I'll bring it next time, I promise." My half-brothers just pouted, then walked away, probably to go watch some T.V.

Another one of my half-brother's current obsessions was the popular western hit, Harry Potter. They'd already chewed their way through the first two books and movies, so it made sense that they'd want number three (the book and movie, both of which I have). I don't know why I hadn't thought of that before.

"So, what did you do for new years?" asked Kina.

"Oh, nothing much," I replied, "Just sat at home and watched TV. You?"

"We did the same thing. Haru and Daisuke stayed up till midnight. Daisuke wiped us out in a game of Yahtzee. He's pretty good, if he actually takes the time to look at the dice before putting them back in the cup."

I chuckled, as did Kina. Suddenly, there was a crash in the living room, followed by the pitter-patter of scurrying feet. Kina turned beet red "HARU! DAISUKE! GET IN HERE _NOW!_ WE'RE GOING!"

"You're going? Where?" I asked. Where could they be going? I thought they were staying at home today.

She turned to me and the livid red across her skin faded slightly. "Haru and Daisuke are going over to Atae and Yuri's today. Atae called this morning. I should be back in half-an-hour, forty minutes at most. HARU! DAISUKE! _NOW!_"

I stood to the side as my half-brothers struggled into their snowpants and coats. Five minutes later, they were out the door without so much as a goodbye.

I sighed, and decided to look for my Dad. I almost had a heart attack when I stepped into the kitchen. I'd expected him to be downstairs on the computer, not sitting at the kitchen table staring into a cup of coffee. Wait. Back up. Since when did Dad drink _coffee?_

He must have heard my approach because he looked up and smiled warily. He looked nervous for some reason. I've never seen him nervous. Uh-oh. Coffee _and _nervous? This couldn't be good.

"Hey, Kiddo. Happy new year." He stood up and gave me a light one-armed hug. The hug felt weak, as if it were a poorly disguised attempt at cheering me up. I was pretty sure that's exactly what it was.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" Judging by his look this was not the right question. He stuttered nervously, then just gave up and sighed in resignation.

"You might want to sit down, Kags," he said, staring into my eyes without blinking. I was so confused that I obeyed without thinking.

"Look, Kags, there's no easy way for me to say this, but there's some people I'd like you to meet." I nodded, encouraging him to go on. He smiled weakly and then turned around.

"You can come out now," he said. I waited patiently for who he was talking to. Who I saw coming around the corner was not what I was expecting.

There was a man and a woman, roughly in their mid-forties. The man had short silver hair and molten gold eyes. He was a large height with a slim but solid figure. The woman was tall and elegant, with beautiful black hair and pale skin. She had deep brown eyes. They looked majestic, and both of them were wearing… _fur?_

Yes, it was fur. Real fur. The were covered in it. Especially the man. I didn't want to imagine how many animals had been skinned to make their clothes.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Inutaisho and Izayoi Deguchi. Inutaisho, Izayoi, this is my daughter, Kagome."

"It is a pleasure," said Inutaisho in a low but soft voice as he kissed my hand. I blushed furiously. No one had ever kissed my hand before. I was pretty sure that was a custom that had long died out.

"Oh, Inutaisho, isn't she beautiful? Look at her, all grown up. Why I remember when she was a little baby! It seems like yesterday! I can't believe how big she is!" The ecstatic woman hugged me tightly. I didn't know who she was, but she obviously knew me.

When Izayoi let me go, I stared at them. I didn't understand what this was about. I looked to Dad for answers. He appeared nervous all over again. I gave him a look that clearly stated _Tell me what's going on. _

"Um, Kags, Mr. and Mrs. Deguchi are… well… they're… um…ah…sort of… going to be your parents." The last part was barely a whisper. But I heard it all right. And it was absolutely ridiculous.

"Dad, they can't be my parents," I stated the obvious, " You and Mom are my parents. That can't ever change."

Dad looked pained. Inutaisho offered to help, but Dad shook his head. He wanted to do this on his own.

"Of course your mom and I are always going to be your parents. But your going to have a new mom and dad as well." He looked me in the eyes, and everything became clear.

"No. NO! You can't do this!"

Dad hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Kags. It has to be this way."

I was on the verge of tears. A few had escaped my eyes. Dad couldn't do this to me. And didn't Mom get a say? I'm sure that as my legal guardian her opinion counted.

"No! Dad! I'm almost sixteen! I've almost finished school! I'll only be here for a few more years! You can't put me up for adoption!"

Silence. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Since none of them seemed able to speak, I decided to say something in a more calm tone.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm sure Inutaisho and Izayoi are great people, but I don't want to become 'Miss Deguchi'."

"Mrs." Inutaisho corrected.

I rounded on him. "_What?"_

He seemed unfazed. "I said you will become 'Mrs.' Deguchi not 'Miss'. I believe there has been a misunderstanding."

We all turned to Dad. The Deguchi's were patient. My knees had just about failed me. They couldn't mean that. To become a Mrs. I had to- had to-

"You're getting married." My world shattered. My head spun. My body remained frozen in shock, while my mind screamed for sanity. Something to hold on to. Anything.

"Honey. Honey. Are you okay?" Dad's voice snapped me back to reality. I hadn't realized that I was swaying dangerously. I quickly straightened myself up, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"As I was saying," said Inutaisho, "You will marry our eldest son, Inuyasha, on your eighteenth birthday. As you will soon be sixteen, it is time for you to know the truth, and give you time to get to know Inuyasha. I'm sure you two will get along great. He has been wanting to meet you," said Inutaisho, with an added wink at the end. Instantly, I grew furious.

"And where do you get the authority to assume that you can choose when and who, and _if_ I marry?" I asked coldly. The Deguchi's looked taken aback. A dark look fleeted across Inutaisho's features. It was dangerous, but I didn't care. I wasn't about to sit back and let these people decide my life for me.

"You would be wise to watch your tongue. Most would not be as forgiving as us."

"Inutaisho," Izayoi chided.

"What?" he asked her.

"You can't expect her to respect us. This must be hard for her to take in, and she doesn't know the whole story."

Inutaisho's face dropped. He looked… ashamed?

"You're right," he said quietly.

"Look, as wonderful as this conversation is, I want to know what the hell is going on here, and _don't _leave anything out." I was still furious, partly at Dad. How could my own _father _do this to me?

"Honey," said Dad, "You do have to watch your language. You can't talk to them like that."

"_Why not?" _I yelled at my father. I gave him the darkest glare filled with hatred and malice. I put all my strength behind it. I wanted to make him squirm. "Tell me! What is this whole story? Why can't I shoot my bloody mouth off?"

"You really have no respect for your elders, do you?" said a cool voice.

I froze. This voice was foreign, alien. Whoever was behind me was young, male, and _wasn't _there two seconds ago.

I turned around slowly. Leaning against the counter was a young man. He appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties, and was dressed up like a typical jock. However, unlike your typical jock, he had long, messy silver hair and penetrating gold eyes. Not that they were penetrating anything at the moment. He looked incredibly bored.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He stood up straighter and grinned. "Inuyasha Janus Deguchi. First born son of Inutaisho and Izayoi Deguchi, and currently your betrothed."

"Y-You're Inuyasha?" I stuttered.

"Yep. The one and only. Unless I've got a secret twin I never knew about."

I didn't know what to say. The man I had been arranged to marry was standing _right in front of me._ I mean, what was a girl supposed to say? _Nice to meet you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. _Ah, that didn't exactly work.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you came," said Izayoi.

He shrugged. "Not like I had anything better to do. And I know you would've chewed me out for not coming."

Izayoi frowned. She was not satisfied with her son's behavior. I wasn't either. I saw an annoying spoiled brat who pretended he didn't care about anything. I'd never judged anyone so quickly, but his personality had been laid out on a silver platter with just a few words.

"Why?" I asked out of the blue. It suddenly popped into my head.

"What?" asked Inutaisho.

"Why do I have to marry this self-centered jerk?" I clarified.

"Hey!" protested Inuyasha. He didn't sound truly offended. Probably because it was true.

Inutaisho ignored both our jibes. "I believe it is time to cease this small chatter and get to the matter at hand. Miss Higurashi, if you would sit down, I can explain fully and in detail." OK, I didn't want to sit down. I wanted to fight with Inuyasha. I barely knew the guy, and I was supposed to be focused on the current situation, but there was something gratifying about the arguing. It came naturally. Nevertheless, I sat down, my curiosity and patience having reached its peak.

"Good. Now where to begin?" Inutaisho mused. He breathed in deeply and began his explanation. "You and my son have been destined for each other since before you were born. Before I was born even. Long before. Nearly a thousand years. Almost a millennia ago, one of your ancestors made a choice that drastically altered yours and your family's fate. Had she not made the choice she did, you would be sitting in a palace right now." Correction, _now _my curiosity had peaked.

"Though her decision was greatly frowned upon, something good did come out of it. She had a son, a son that would carry her blood down through the line. A bloodline that has continued all the way down to _you._"

"So… what? You're saying my great-something-grandmother was a princess?"

Inutaisho lit up. "That's exactly it."

I scrunched up my face. I probably looked like I had a bad case of constipation. The others were worried about me. Dad reached out to touch my shoulder. Even Inuyasha was vaguely interested. Then, suddenly, I couldn't hold it in. I laughed.

That is, if you can call it laughing. It was half way between an insane hyena and gut-wrenching sobs. Don't ask me why I was crying. Kami knows if I knew myself. Maybe I have ESP or something, cause I could tell this was going in a downward direction.

"Uh, is she mentally stable?" asked Inuyasha. Izayoi and Dad shot him a dirty look. So did I. Sort of. It was kind of hard to make a successful glare through the tears.

"Of course she is," replied Inutaisho, "she just needs a moment to take it in."

He was right. After a moment I was able to get a grip on myself. After the initial shock of learning you're descended from royalty wears off, it doesn't seem like that big of a deal. If what he was saying was true, then it's been a _long _time since my family's been considered royalty. There was probably a bunch of other people out there just like me, living normal, everyday lives.

"How do you know all this?"

Inutaisho smiled. "Because I am descended of your ancestor's sister."

"Wait, so we're related? Then why am I marrying my distant cousin?... Um, that wouldn't make you a king, would it?" I added as an afterthought. It probably wouldn't surprise me if he was. He had an air that commanded obedience.

He sighed. "Yes, I am a king. We are the royal family of the Western Lands," he said, as if he was used to telling people he was top dog (no pun intended) "and the distance is so vast that you can hardly be considered related. Now do you want to hear what else I have to say, or do you have any more questions?"

I blushed and quickly shut my mouth from saying anything else.

"The reason you're getting married is because of an old peace agreement. It was decided that the first girl born out of the first borns in your family would marry the eldest son of my line. You're father was the first born, as was his father and his father before him. In over a thousand years, you are the first girl to be born before her siblings. It's hard to explain, but to try and put it simply, you're the oldest of the oldest, as is Inuyasha."

"Unfortunately," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Which means," Inutaisho raised his voice, "that you have a duty to not only your family, but your entire race."

"Uh, what does any of this have to do with my race? And what kind of peace agreement? If I'm being forced into this, I want to know everything about it."

Inuyasha snorted. _Really _loudly. It pissed me off. "What's your problem?" I asked none too kindly.

He glowered at me. Then he resigned to chuckling. His mood swings were worse than Mom's during 'that time'. And believe me, that's saying something.

"I just find it ironic how you want to know everything, when you'll just regret it later. Trust me, being ignorant has its advantages."

"And why should I believe you? You're probably just trying to scare me."

"Really? Good. Cause you should be scared. I would be if I were you."

"Inuyasha, that's enough," Izayoi scolded.

"No. She wants to know. I think we should let her. It's her future after all."

"Inuyasha, be silent!" Inutaisho commanded.

His eyes adopted a wicked gleam. I didn't like the not-to-innocent smile that spread across his face. I smelled trouble. Whatever he was thinking, it wasn't anything good.

"Why dear father," he said, "I never planned on saying anything."

Suddenly, he was there. Right in front of me. Our noses were practically touching. I yelped and jumped back in surprise. If Dad hadn't been behind me, I would have fallen straight into the table. Inuyasha followed my movements, so he was looming over me. I hadn't notice the great height difference before. He had to have a foot on me, at the very least. I'd never felt so small.

"Inuyasha!" the three adults all called at once. He ignored them. His eyes bored into mine, now with a look of utter loathing. His cool face, though not angry, was one of the scariest things I'd ever seen. The predatory light in his eyes was deadly. I found myself unable to look away.

"Do you believe me now?" I was about to say _no _but the next thing that happened cut off my speech completely.

As I watched, horrorstruck, his very human ears disappeared from the side of his head, only to be replaced with two very _dog-like _ones on top. His eyes narrowed until the predatory aspect was no longer just a light. I'd seen eyes like that in my dreams, when evil monsters were chasing me down the halls of some abandoned building.

Slowly, his lip curled up, exposing small but sharp fangs. From his throat came a deep growl, the kind an angry animal makes when it's about to attack. He smiled sweetly, but with the changes to his face, the smile was no less then menacing.

"Welcome to demon land, Princess," he whispered. This time, I really did faint.

I awoke about ten minutes later, thanks to Inuyasha's oh so brilliant plan of 'let's just drench her in water'. He was more than happy to do the drenching himself, purely for my own good I'm sure. Though, he could have used a bit less water. "Making sure it had the full effect" he said in response to my cursing. Oh yeah, it had the full effect all right.

"Jerk," I muttered for the hundredth time as I tried to towel as much of the water dry as I could.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior," Izayoi said to Dad.

"It's alright. No harm done," he said.

"Speak for yourself," I muttered.

"Thank you for your forgiveness," said Inutaisho, "But it is most certainly not alright. Inuyasha is a young prince, and he should behave as such."

"Whatever," he said. Inuyasha (as well as Inutaisho) had long abandoned their disguises. It was now obvious that the father and son were demons; they couldn't pass as humans in these forms. Though they were very human looking demons, there were a few traits that easily gave them away. Mainly Inuyasha's ears and Inutaisho's stripes.

"Well, we'll be off. Sorry to cut our visit short, but there is an important war meeting today. Can't miss it, I'm afraid," said Inutaisho.

"That's fine. I understand how busy you must be."

"Good-bye, old friend," said Inutaisho. They gave each other a 'guy-hug' then Dad hugged Izayoi. Then she came over to me and wrapped me in bone-crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you darling! You really should come over some time. We can bake cookies and do each other's hair and have pillow fights and everything!" I smiled. Izayoi was such as little girl at heart.

"Farewell, Miss Higurashi," said Inutaisho with a smile, "I look forward to seeing you again."

"You too, Lord Inutaisho." I bowed respectfully.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to say good-bye to your fiancée?" We both visibly flinched at that word. _Fiancée_. Good to know I wasn't the only one suffering.

Inuyasha didn't say anything but instead approached me. He looked down at me with a serene look in his eye. A complete one-eighty from only a few short minutes ago.

I got the shock of my life when he picked up my hand and pressed it to his lips, like his father had done previously.

"Good-bye, Princess," he muttered softly against my cool skin. My heart started to beat frantically. I hated it. I hated how that guy could do this to me!

His teeth grazed my skin as he kissed it. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had bitten me.

My heart beat fast with anger now. The nerve of him! What was worse, our parents didn't notice. He had carefully set it up to make it seem like we were sharing an intimate moment.

I took his bite as a challenge. If he thought he was going to win, he had another thing coming. Nobody treats Kagome Higurashi like filth and gets away with it. Nobody! Not even a spoiled, immature demon prince!

We smiled at each other, careful to hide our true emotions. All the while, my eyes bored into his, silently communicating that this was far from over, and if he wanted to play games, then I'd just have to kick his butt.

He let go and walked away. Dad said good-bye to the Deguchis again. Just as Inuyasha was about to shut the door, I muttered something too low for Dad to hear.

"It's on."

I could have sworn I saw Inuyasha smirk before disappearing behind the wooden door. This wasn't the last time we would see each other, and next time, I would make sure to teach him a lesson.

**Woohoo! Chapter one is finally done! Yeah, it was fun to write. Not great, but every story has to start somewhere. Hope you liked it. I have big plans. Heehee…**

**There is some stuff about this story I would like to clarify:**

**-In this fic, Inuyasha is a full demon, but he retains his half-demon appearance. **

**-Izayoi is also a demon, but she usually appears human.**

**-The manga and anime never mentioned what happened to Kagome's Dad, so I just put him living with Kagome's step-family. Much nicer (and better for the plot) to have him happy, healthy, and alive.**

**-And finally, I realize that Sesshomaru is indeed Inutaisho's oldest son, not Inuyasha. But don't worry, he will make an appearance later on. There's a reason for him not being the prince. It's not just a mistake, I swear.**


	2. School Days

**First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favourited etc. I got a lot of positive feedback. I hope this chapter lives up to its potential.**

**Story so far: Kagome went to her Dad's for the first time in the New Year, only to discover she is engaged to the demon Prince, Inuyasha. They don't exactly hit it off, and she vows to get revenge on him for his tricks.**

School Days

By the time school started up again, Inuyasha had all but been forgotten. His rude attitude couldn't reach me, and his superior self-importance was nowhere to be found. I actually smiled today, knowing that it would be a long time before I had to see _him _again. As I would now be busy with school, Dad couldn't push me to spend time with him. It also gave me the perfect opportunity to plot my revenge for the way he treated me, and for the bite mark that was slightly visible on the back of my hand. But for now, I was content to pretend he didn't exist. Nothing could ruin my good mood. Not failing class, not tripping over my own feet nor the apocalypse itself could bring me down. If the end was upon us, I'd be smiling the whole time.

"Kagome! Kagome, over here!" I looked up from my thoughts and saw three of my friends waving at me down the hall. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were on super-hyper mode. They were bouncing on the balls of their feet. Normally I would write this off as something bad, but I was feeling pretty good, so I didn't really care.

"Hey, girls," I said to them. There were squeals and hugs all around and plenty of "I missed you!"s and "How was your holiday?"s abound. From the way they were acting, one might think we hadn't seen each other in years, not a measly few weeks.

"It was okay. Not much happened," I said. _Yeah, if you consider finding out that demons exist and learning you're engaged to their prince as not much… No. Stop that! Stop thinking about that. You're happy, remember? So BE happy!_

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Eri.

"Huh?" was my smart response.

"Eri asked if you were alright," said Yuka, "What's got you so distracted Kags? Thinking about any cute boys, perhaps?"

I didn't mean to blush, but my body had other plans. I wasn't about to deny the fact that Inuyasha was good looking; he was. It was a simple fact. But that didn't mean I thought he was cute. A rabid grizzly bear would be cuter than him.

However, my friends interpreted my blush to mean something else. They all started squealing again, at such loud decibels it would soon be impossible for the human ear to pick up. They all started talking at once.

"Oh my gosh! No way! Kags has her first crush!"

"Tell us, who is it?"

"Like you have to ask. It's obviously Hojo. He's been in love with her since the beginning of middle school."

"Of course! She's finally realized her true feelings for Hojo! This is so great!"

"Guess it was a good thing we set them up on that date for tomorrow after-"

"HOLD IT!" I shouted. My good mood was fading, fast. I struggled to hold onto it, and was only barely successful. So what if they set me up on a date? It's nothing they haven't done before. Hojo was nice guy, but I didn't like him _that _way. I could just come up with another excuse for not going. Yeah, that's it! Besides, I'm an engaged woman now so I'm not exactly avai-

My good mood came crashing down like a hail storm. Okay, so maybe I wasn't happy anymore, but it was just another ordinary day. The only thing that could possibly make this day the worst of my life was if he mysteriously appeared at school. I snorted mentally. Fat chance of that happening.

"Look," I said, "I know you mean well, but how many times do I have to tell you that I only see Hojo as a friend? That's all he is to me, and that's all he'll ever be. So please stop encouraging him! You're only making it worse!"

"But, Kagome-"

"And as her friends, we should respect her wishes."

I smiled as a tall girl with a long ponytail walked up to us. She grinned at me mischievously; obviously enjoying the way her words had made the other's unable to speak.

"Sango," I said to my best friend in the whole world, and hugged her. She laughed and hugged back, ruffling my hair as she did so. One of the things I loved about Sango was that she was like the older sister I never had. We did everything together. Shopping, going to the movies, hanging out, everything. She was the one person I could trust without hesitation or fear of betrayal.

"Hey Kags. The girls weren't giving you too much trouble, were they?"she asked, cracking her knuckles.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi paled, but I laughed. They never really got her sense of humor. It was something uniquely Sango, although a lot of people didn't appreciate it. It was too bad, because they missed out on good friend.

"Hi, Sango," said Yuka, "We were just talking to Kagome about this boy she likes." She laughed nervously. She turned to her two companions in desperation. The tension stilled the air.

"What is that? It is the Super Ayumi signal! I must go defend the world from evil!" said Ayumi dramatically. She ran off with her fist high in the air, like Superman.

"And she will need the help of her loyal sidekick, Eri-girl!" Eri too exclaimed, and ran off in a similar fashion.

Yuka looked stunned. She started muttering under her breath about 'traitors' and with a good-bye to me, and a pathetic attempt to Sango, she sulked off after her friends.

I frowned. They were my friends, but that didn't give them the right to treat Sango that way. Just because she was different, they thought she was beneath him. I thought it was a horrible thing for them to do, but Sango didn't seem to care. She was used to people being afraid of her. That didn't give them an excuse to act the way they did, though.

"So Kags. You're birthday's coming up. What are planning on doing for your 'super sweet sixteen', hmm?" asked Sango, ignoring what had just occurred.

"I honestly don't know. I think Mom wants to hold a small party for me, with the family. It's been a while since Aunt Riverhaze has come to visit from America."

"Isn't she the one that joined that traveling band of tree-hugging hippies? What was it? Equal rights for the Wallaby or something?"

"Narwhal," I corrected, "Yeah, that's her. She's always busy promoting animal rights and stuff; I never get to see her anymore. It'd be nice if she could come for my birthday. It's never a real party until Aunt Riverhaze makes her entrance.

"What about me?" Sango pouted, giving me her best puppy-dog eyes, "Can't I come too?"

I laughed. "Of course, Sango. Mom won't mind. You're practically family anyway."

"Yay!" she squealed excitedly, "this is going to be so much fun! I can't believe our little Kags is all grown up!"

"You're not that much older than me, Sango," I said good-naturedly, patting her on her shoulder.

"But it's so sad! Before you know it, you'll be off to college and getting married and leaving me all to my lonely self."

I stopped smiling. Sango's words were all in good fun, but she had no idea just how fast I would be _growing up_. What would she say when the rest of our classmates went off to college or university, and I was at home arguing with my husband? It was then that I realized that there was something I could never tell her. There was no way I could tell Sango about Inuyasha. At least the part where he was a demon prince and we were to be married before I even finished high school.

It was a new record. My mood dropped to an all time low. Any lower and it would fall off the face of the Earth.

Sango noticed the sudden change in atmosphere, and quickly grew concerned. I wasn't the type of person to go into a deep state of melancholy, but there I was, proving that the impossible could be done with the right amount of effort and bad luck.

"Kags, what's wrong? You seem really depressed all of a sudden."

I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell her or not. I already resolved not to reveal the reason for my depression, but I could tell her _some things._ Sango was my best friend, and she deserved the best honesty I could offer.

"I went to my Dad's last weekend," I said. Her mouth formed a silent _O_, like everything made sense. I should have said nothing and just let her come to her own conclusions, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"No, it's not that," I said quickly, "I love my Dad and his family. It's just that when I went to visit, a couple of Dad's old friends were over. They're nice and all, don't get me wrong, but when they came, they brought their son with them. If you can call that spoiled brat a son."

"I take it you don't like him," said Sango.

"I can't STAND him! He's got this huge superiority complex. It's like he thinks everyone has to treat him with respect, but he can treat us like dirt! And look! He BIT me!"

I held up the back of my hand and shoved it in front of Sango's face, giving her a clear view of the slowly healing bite marks. She studied it carefully for a few moments.

"Jeez, he really _did _bite you. Looks like he's got fangs too. Wow, no wonder you can't stand the guy. I wouldn't be able to stand him either."

"I know! But at least I don't have to see him again for a long, long time," I said, comforted by the thought. My cheeriness began to escalate slightly. It really wasn't so bad. I probably wouldn't see him again until we stood at the altar. It's not like we'd purposefully go looking to spend time with each other. He was most likely going out of his way to make sure we didn't even accidently cross paths. Yes, I wouldn't see him again for a long, long-

"Time's up," said the gruff but cool voice behind me. My blood ran cold. I knew that voice. _Oh Kami, I knew that voice! _Why? Why me? What have I ever done to deserve such a punishment? Someone up there must really have it in for me.

I slowly turned around, and had my worst fears realized. There, standing in all his cocky glory, was none other than Prince Inuyasha himself. He wore a disguise, so his ears were human and at the side of his head, and his claws and fangs had disappeared. His eyes were still that molten gold, and his hair was still a long silvery mane. He wore black-jeans, and a red t-shirt that showed off lean muscle. He had his arms crossed and was staring at me, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Hey, Princess," he said.

I fell. My heart and any trace of happiness fell from our quaint little planet into the black unknown. There was no way I could get it back now. It was amazing, how within the span of five minutes, I'd gone from being able to smile during the apocalypse, to wishing it would come.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I ground out, fists clenched at my sides.

He smiled. All the girls within a twenty foot radius, with the exception of me, sighed in unison. One of them fainted on the spot. Even Sango was gaping like a fish. All the little bugs would be flying in if she didn't shut her mouth.

"I came to learn, of course. Isn't that what we're all here for?" he asked. There were snickers from some of the girls. I felt my face heat up in anger. How _dare _he step into _my _school and make _me_ look like an _idiot _in front of _my _classmates?

"That's what we're here for. But I thought you were too stupid to be reading past a grade one level?" I retorted.

His face flashed fury, then his careful, cool mask settled on his features once again.

"Not bad, Princess," he said, laughing as if I'd just told some hilarious joke (that didn't involve insulting him). "A bit more practice and you could be a comeback master."

I didn't get a chance to respond, because the girls snapped out of their trance, and flocked around him. They 'oohed' and 'aahed' and basically fawned over him like the love-struck sheep they were. It was disgusting.

"Wow," whispered Sango, "He is _hot!_ Did you see that hair? It's longer than a girl's, and so pretty! And those eyes! Don't they just make your heart want to melt?" Sango said in a dreamy voice.

"Yes. I feel just like the Wicked Witch of the West," I said, laying the sarcasm on thick. Sango picked up on this.

"What's your problem, Kags? A _God _walks into our school and all you can do is act like he's a highly infectious disease." _It's Prince, not God,_ I wanted to say, _but I'm sure in his mind there's not much difference._

"Kami, I hope not. The last thing we need is for jerkitus to spread. Any more Inuyashas in the world and it would be the downfall of society."

"Why would you say- Wait, how do you know his name?"

My smile was as fake as a double-headed coin. "Remember that boy I told you about, who came over to Dad's? The one that bit me?"

Sango's eyes widened to abstract proportions. "No way," she whispered.

"Yep," I said, "the one and only, Inuyasha."

Sango was speechless. Was it really that hard to believe that I knew who he was? It's not like he was famous celebrity, at least not in the human world. Then again, these girls thought he was the epitome of perfection. I wonder how they would react if I told them he had dog ears?

Probably the same way as me. They'd just think they were the cutest thing, and want to touch them. I'll admit, when I first saw his ears, I had an overwhelming desire to touch them. But I would not act upon those desires, not with Inuyasha conscious anyway.

"Alright, alright, that's enough ladies. There's plenty of me to go around. No need to push."

I wanted to smack myself. Seriously smack myself. I could not believe I was going to be stuck with this guy for the rest of my life!

"He is rather egocentric, isn't he?" asked Sango, finally getting over her momentary girlishness.

"Unfortunately," I muttered.

"What is all this fuss about?" called a voice. We looked up to see the Ice Queen herself, Mrs. Watanabe walking down the hall, heading straight for the crowd around Inuyasha. The girls squeaked and ran away, terrified. That left Inuyasha, Sango and I to face her wrath.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Higurashi?" Of course, she asks me like it's my fault. Out of all the teachers, Mrs. Watanabe was the one I hated most. She wasn't too fond of me either. The feeling of loathing was what one might typically call mutual.

"I don't know. Ask him," I said, pointing to Inuyasha. Mrs. Watanabe turned her scrutinizing glare from me to where I was pointing. At once, her stern mask dropped and she simply stared at him in shock. I could see little drops of drool running down her chin.

Wow. That's all there was to say in the matter. I knew Inuyasha was handsome, but he wasn't _that _handsome! No one had ever made Mrs. Watanabe go gaga like that. Not even that student teacher a while back that the girls had clung to like he was super glue. Was I the only one not fooled by his appearance?

"Uh… ha… w-who a-re you y-young man?" Mrs. Watanabe stuttered, trying to regain her composure. I would have laughed at her if not for my anger at a certain dog demon.

"My name's Inuyasha Deguchi. I'm the transfer student from Kyoto."

"Deguchi?... oh…OH! Yes, I remember now! Well, welcome to Tokyo High. My name is Mrs. Watanabe. I'm the head of the math department. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to come to me. I will be more than happy to help."

"_I came to learn, of course."_

"_Deguchi?... oh…OH! Yes, I remember now!"_

"_If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to come to me."_

"_I'm the transfer student from Kyoto."_

"_I'm the transfer student from Kyoto."_

"_**I'm the transfer student from Kyoto."**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Miss Higurashi! Cease that dreadful wailing immediately!"

Oops. I'd thought the screaming had only been inside my head. Judging by the weird looks I was getting, half the school heard the outburst. Talk about embarrassing. Or maybe traumatizing was a better word. The thought of seeing Inuyasha at school every day seriously freaked me out.

"Sorry, Mrs. Watanabe."

"You should be!" shouted Mrs. Watanabe, "Screaming like that in the halls! That's no proper way to behave at school!" she turned to Inuyasha. "I'm terribly sorry about that Mr. Deguchi. Just ignore Miss Higurashi. She likes to cause trouble."

Inuyasha laughed. My blood boiled. What was so damn funny?

"It's fine, Mrs. Watanabe," said Inuyasha, "she wouldn't be Kagome otherwise."

Then he did the unthinkable. He had the _nerve _to put his arm around my shoulders, like we were some sort of happy couple. Couple? Kind of. Happy? Not a snowball's chance in Hell. I resisted the urge to swat his arm away like a pesky mosquito.

Both Mrs. Watanabe and Sango's eyes widened slightly at his surprising move. I made a silent vow that if he didn't move that annoying limb within the next thirty seconds, I would personally remove it from his shoulder.

Inuyasha seemed to get my silent threat, and subtly removed his arm from around my shoulders, but not without painfully pulling on a strand of my hair as he did so. The others didn't take notice. Oh, he was good.

"Well, Mr. Deguchi. Since you seem acquainted with Miss Higurashi, I'll leave it up to her to show you around." Mrs. Watanabe gave me a pointed look saying, _Do it or I will make sure you have detention everyday for the rest of your wretched life._

I sighed. I was just going to have to suck it up. Mom would be furious if I got another detention.

"Fine. Welcome, yadda, yadda, yadda. I hope you'll like it here blah, blah, blah. Join some clubs, meet new people, make new friends… go to hell…"

"What was that?" Mrs. Watanabe asked sharply.

"Nothing!" I responded quickly, painting the face of a perfect little angel. Sango was fighting back giggles. She coughed to cover up the few that escaped. Inuyasha looked as if he didn't know whether to be angry or amused.

"Very well," sniffed Mrs. Watanabe, "I will leave Mr. Deguchi in your care. And make sure you're not late for class again. We wouldn't want to be spending the summer together, would we?" I shuddered at the thought.

She turned her creepy smile to Inuyasha. "See you later, dear. Have a nice day."

For her part, I was kind of impressed. Mrs. Watanabe had successfully managed to hold her composure until she was out of earshot. I could see her entire body flushed with red, and she half-skipped merrily down the hall. It must have taken a lot to keep it together, because she hadn't even noticed Inuyasha wasn't wearing a uniform.

"Thank Kami," said Inuyasha; letting out a breath, "I thought she'd never leave. Now I can ditch you before people think I'm hanging out with a geek."

I had an angry retort at the ready, but Sango beat me to it.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Kagome just faced the Boogy-man for your sake, and you don't have the decency to be nice in return? I hate pigs like you! You think you're all that, but guess what? You're not! You don't have the brains of a cob of corn! I bet you don't even know what two plus two is, cause brats like you think nothing matters except themselves!"

Sango was always a good way of releasing anger. It saved my breath, because she did the shouting for me. She also knew what to say. This time, she was pretty much on the mark. Except for the part where I wasn't fighting with Mrs. Watanabe for his sake. That had been purely for my own selfish desire of not having to spend more time breathing the same air as Mrs. Watanabe than necessary.

Inuyasha was unfazed by Sango's wicked temper. He merely shrugged and started to walk away.

Sango was dumbfounded. This guy wasn't even shaking! She had always relied on her abilities to make the victims of her anger quake in fear. This was a completely new experience for her. Yeah, things were changing. And I couldn't exactly say for the better.

"Hey!" I shouted after Inuyasha. He stopped and turned his head slightly, surprisingly, listening.

"You never answered my question, not really," I said, "What _are _you doing here? Is it just to annoy me into an early grave, or did you really want to transfer schools suddenly?"

He chuckled lowly, turning to face me completely. "One; I never actually went to school in Kyoto. That was just an excuse. Two; coming here wasn't my idea. Mom threatened to take away my summer home if I didn't come. Though I don't want to see your face every day, I really like my summer home. So, I'm just gonna suck it up and take it till the semester ends. Don't worry, as soon as exams are over, I won't be coming back." It looked like he was finished, but he stood where he was, thinking. "Oh, and by the way, I'm in all the same classes as you. Just thought you'd like to know."

"W-Wait!" I shouted one more time. His being in the same classes as me wasn't much worse than the situation was before. There was something else nagging at me. "Are you even the right age to be in high school?" I asked. Somehow, I had my doubts.

He smirked. "Nope," he said carelessly, "I'm twenty-three."

He waved it off as nothing, then hurried away before I could ask him another question. Sango and I just stood there, paralyzed in shock. Sango couldn't believe a guy that age, who was old enough to be a college graduate, was still in high school. And as for me, I'd just discovered that the immature, childish, spoiled egocentric jerk that was my fiancé was in fact eight years my senior. Life couldn't get much worse.

**Number two down. Who knows how many more to go? I'll try to update again as soon as possible, but I make no promises.**


	3. New Girlfriend

**Story so far: Kagome learns she is engaged to Prince Inuyasha, and they immediately take a disliking to each other. Just when she thinks she doesn't have to worry about him for quite some time, he shows up at her school. The student body and teachers are taken by him, and it seems that Kagome is in for a truly hellish high school experience.**

New Girlfriend

_Beep, beep, beep._

The sound of the alarm clock was the first sound to greet me in the morning. It was quickly followed by the sizzling of the frying pan, shooting from some video game, and rare and ancient artifacts being accidently dropped in the storage room.

I groaned loudly, hoping to add my own noise to the mix, and slowly got up from bed. I had an immense urge to chuck my alarm clock out the window, but took a few deep breaths and settled for turning it off like any sane person would.

Memories from yesterday flooded back in a rush. It had been such a horrible day. Inuyasha had been able to both insult me and make me look like an idiot in every class. Dropping the wrong chemicals in my test tube when I wasn't looking was bad enough. When he'd tripped me as I, narrowly, walked into math class on time, the entire classroom had erupted in a bout of laughter. Inuyasha's laughter had only been rivaled with Mrs. Watanabe's.

I knew I was in for another day much like the last, which gave me all the more reason to sleep in and skip school for a day. Maybe I could skip school for the rest of the year. They'd probably make me repeat a grade, but I could handle that without Inuyasha there to torment me.

But I knew Mom would kill me if I skipped even one day of school without good reason, and I couldn't just say I was avoiding the man I'm engaged too. See, Mom didn't know about the whole 'peace agreement' thing. I'd already been told that the marriage was supposed to be some treaty between humans and demons, but for what reason it was necessary, I did not know. As far as I know, humans don't even believe in demons anymore.

I could have told Mom about it. By all rights I should have. But telling her just would have made it seem more… _final._

Sighing, since there wasn't much more I could do, I got up and got ready for the rest of my inevitably long and miserable life.

Mom was cooking eggs and bacon. It was what I liked to call 'Heaven in a frying pan'. The sweet smell wafted up to my nostrils, and encouraged me to move that much faster.

Despite my best efforts, it was simply not meant to me. I only had enough time to grab a piece toast, say a quick 'bye' and be on my way before I missed the train. I really hated taking the train. I wished I had a car. In a few short weeks, I'd be old enough to get my license. Though the thought of being able to drive was a great thrill, I would have nothing to drive since we couldn't afford the extra expenses necessary to own a car. So for the time being, the point was moot. At least the train was better than walking.

I was silently hoping that Izayoi berated Inuyasha for not picking me up for school. The last thing I wanted was to ride in the same car as him, but that wouldn't take away from the pleasure I would get from her doing it anyway.

When I got to school, the halls were alive and buzzing. Girls gathered in circles and whispered with each other, some giggling, some looking very put out. The guys looked about ready to kill something. It was easy to tell by the way they snarled as they spoke that they were not happy.

While walking past, I heard little snippets of conversation.

"… has no right to…"

"… I can't believe she would…"

"…so romantic…"

"… gonna pay. She's in for the beating…"

"… only his second day. Lucky bastard…"

Uh-Oh. Second day? They could only mean one person…

"Sango!" I called, walking over to her locker.

"Hey, Kagome. What's up?" she asked. Sango's locker was a plethora of pinks and greens. Every fuzzy stuffed animal known to man was conveniently shoved inside. There were quite a few cats, Sango's favourite animal. On the door was a picture of her and her little brother, Kohaku, on a fishing trip. Kohaku was holding up a foot long fish in his arms, and Sango held a fish the size of her thumb. The picture was quite amusing, and I'd always admired the love Sango had for her little brother.

"Nothing much. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what's going on around here, would you?" I asked.

Sango's expression distorted slightly. It was half-way between a grimace and a frown. I liked to call it 'Sango's bad news face'. Whenever she made the face, she had something bad or unpleasant to say.

"Yeah," she said, "They're all going on about Kitten. Sickening really." Kitten was what we called Inuyasha in private. I'd suggested the nickname, laughing at my own private joke. The doggy would be royally pissed if he ever found out. Ha! I did it again. 'Royally' pissed… Heehee.

"What about him?" I asked, curious.

Sango snorted. "Since when were you interested in gossip, Kags?"

I snorted right back. "I'm not! But anything useful for potential blackmail is greatly appreciated."

Sango smiled a wicked smile, then started scowling. "Apparently, Kitten's gotten himself… a girlfriend." Sango shuddered. "Personally, I feel bad for the poor thing."

The last comment went unheard. A girlfriend? How did that happen? And what did this mean? There were only two possibilities that came to mind.

Possibility one: Inuyasha had realized he wanted to marry me, and told everyone that we were a couple. He was so overcome by his love for me, that he couldn't hide it any longer behind childish tricks, and had to tell the world.

Possibility two: In only two days, he had gotten himself a girlfriend out of one of the girls fawning over him. They were probably making out right now, the girl unaware of his engagement and Inuyasha unaware of the girl's name.

I was willing to bet everything I had that it wasn't option one.

"Uh, Kagome, where are you going?"

"To commit my first murder," I said furiously, as I stalked off, eyes glowing red and emanating a deadly black aura.

The students I passed in the halls shivered and quickly stepped out of my way. None of them had a death wish. Except for one boy. Poor guy probably peed his pants when I shoved him against the lockers, and demanded to know where the soon to be dead dog demon was. Fortunately for him, he knew Inuyasha was in the cafeteria, and told me, so his life was spared. I couldn't say the same about his royal pain in the ass.

_How dare he do that to me? I know I hate the guy and he hates me, but that does not give him the right to go out and get a girlfriend! I'm his fiancée! This is illegal! Well, it might be, but that's not the point! When I get my hands on him, there's going to be hell to pay. He's going to wish he'd never been born!_

To my darker self's delight, he _was_ in the cafeteria. He was sitting on one of the tables, still not in uniform, talking and laughing with the most popular people in the school. The sun shining in through the high windows illuminated his strikingly silver locks, painting him with the air of an angel. Unlike the dimwitted morons acting like he was their best friend, I was not fooled.

What really caught my attention though was the tiny piece of meat clinging to his arm, practically sitting on his lap. Her head rested against his shoulder, and she placed tiny kisses on his throat every few seconds. He, in turn, had one arm wrapped around her, holding her close to his, as much as I hate to admit it, very masculine body.

"_INUYASHA JANUS DEGUCHI!" _I shouted at the top of my lungs, like an old mom. I didn't care if he would mock me for it for the rest of my life. Because his life was going to last about five more minutes.

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of his name. He cringed back slightly. It would seem that even though his ears appeared human, they still held their demon hearing abilities. Good. This would make things more fun.

Inuyasha quickly recovered from my outburst, and grinned that smug grin I hated so much. The others at the table looked up with disgusted eyes. I wasn't exactly popular, and it was practically illegal for the 'lower class' to interact with the 'higher class'. Under normal circumstances, I would have abided by this unwritten rule. I had no desire to further destroy my reputation. This incident might make me a complete social outcast. But it would be _soooo_ worth it if I could drag Inuyasha down with me.

I stopped, barely a foot away, glaring into liquid gold eyes. He didn't flinch, nor did he have any reaction. He just continued smiling, like he wasn't cheating on his fiancée and the world was hunky dory.

"Yes? Is there something you want?" He asked innocently.

I flared. "Don't give me that shit. You know full well _what I want._ As if you would pass up the chance to get on my bad side, you bastard."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Well, well, well. You've got quite a mouth. I guess little innocent Kagome is not as innocent as everybody thinks."

"Oh, I'm sorry, _honey, _did I offend you? Are your virgin ears tainted by my foul words? I'm sure a nice long dunk in the toilet should clean them out. I'd be more than happy to help you with that."

"I would appreciate it if you stopped insulting my boyfriend," said the woman still attached to his side. For the first time, I got a good look at his 'girlfriend'.

It was Akemi Hamamiya, most popular and beautiful in the entire school. Well, that explained the guys' bad mood.

Believe it or not, I had nothing personal against Akemi. Despite being queen bee, she was nice to everyone, even the unfortunate like me. She had gorgeous straight black hair, and dark brown, almost black eyes. To say she looked like perfection would be an understatement. I could never dream to compare. Every guy in school drooled over her. Then Inuyasha comes along and 'shockingly' manages to snag her in no time flat. I had to remind myself she didn't know any better to keep myself from strangling her skinny neck.

"Oh, hello Akemi. I didn't see you there," I said as pleasantly as possible.

She smiled wryly. "Obviously. Inu-bear does tend to have a very dominating presence."

_Inu-bear. _Ugh, pet names. I was glad I didn't have a big breakfast this morning. It would have been all over Akemi's new designer dress.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Then we both smiled at the same time and started giggling.

"Are you two friends or something?" asked Inuyasha, displeasure evident in his tone. I trained my eyes on him. It was almost nice for a moment, him not opening his big stupid mouth and ruining my fun.

"You're lucky Akemi's a nice person," I said blankly.

"Uh… why?" he asked.

"Because for her sake, I've decided to let you live. _For now._" Akemi laughed at my 'joke', but Inuyasha could tell I was dead serious. His eyebrow twitched, the first sign that he didn't have perfect composure. At last, a chink in the armor. Blatant death threats really do work wonders.

"You're so funny, Kagome. You know, we should really hang out sometime. How about tonight?"

I struggled to keep from laughing, because for a second Inuyasha lost his cool completely. It was kind of disappointing that nobody else saw his meltdown, but it was good enough for now. His eyes were pleading with me to say no. If the jerk didn't have too much pride to get down on his knees and beg, he would have.

I smiled wickedly, and Inuyasha turned as white as a sheet.

"I'd love to, Akemi. Sounds great." Ok, maybe I could let him live a bit longer. I would miss his rare yet hilarious horrified expressions.

Inuyasha tried to choke out something, but all I heard was a high-pitched squeak. I wished I had my camera just then. This was one for the ages.

"Hehehe," he finally managed," um, Akemi, you can't hang out tonight."

"Why not, Inu-bear?"

"We have a _date_, remember?" he hissed lowly in attempt to avoid my ears. It didn't work.

_Date. Date. Date._ The word resounded in my head, over and over and over again. Is it possible to feel betrayed by someone you don't love? That's what I felt at the moment. He couldn't actually be _serious _about this? But the proof was staring me straight in the face.

Call it stupid, but I think I felt more abandoned then betrayed. We were in this together, whether we liked it or not. I was going to have to put up with him for the rest of my life. As my husband.

In that moment, the full realization of my planned future hit me. I would have to marry him. But it wouldn't end there. He was a prince, and as the eldest son of Inutaisho and Izayoi, would one day become king. That would make me his queen. I'd have to help rule a nation of demons, a world I don't even belong to. I'd be weak and pathetic compared to them. I'd mess up. I'd bring shame to the royal family. But I think the worst thing that came to mind was the obvious fact that every king in a monarchical society needs an heir. I would be expected to bear that child.

"Oh, that's right. I'm so sorry Kagome. We've got reservations for _Les Veaux._ You know what that place is like. It's impossible to cancel a reservation without paying like triple the price. Hey, why are you crying? We can hang out some other night."

I didn't want this. I was only fifteen for Kami's sake! How could they do this to me? I wasn't ready. I would never be ready. Why couldn't they have just picked some other girl to marry Inuyasha?

"Jeez, what's your problem, Princess? Don't be so emotional. It's just one night."

I couldn't contain it any longer. I ran from the cafeteria as fast as I could. I barely made it out the door before the tears came pouring down. I passed Sango on my flee from the cafeteria. She turned and tried to reach out to me.

"Kagome!" she shouted, but I kept running. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I might've run straight past the principal's office for all I cared. What did it matter anyway? What would a few spots on my permanent record mean in two years? Squat, that's what. A big fat nothing.

I was so distracted by my tormented thoughts, that I didn't notice Hojo standing there until I practically ran him over. The top of my head smacked hard into his chin, and the impact knocked the wind out of me. We nearly toppled over, but Hojo managed to steady us before we hit the cold, hard floor.

"Higurashi, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He placed two steadying hands on my shoulders to help me get my bearings.

"Yeah," I said, with a tear-streaked face and puffy eyes, "Just a little sick. Flu season, you know."

His face immediately brightened. "Why didn't you say so earlier? I've got plenty of herbal remedies at home. I could bring some over to your shrine later. I know this tea that instantly erases nasal congestion. There's also this plant my grandma grows that stops you from vomiting. You usually have this big headache afterward, but the effects wear off in about twenty-four hours."

I chuckled softly, but it came out as a half sob. I never should've said I was sick. Trust Hojo to know anything and everything about curing illnesses.

"What's the matter, Higurashi? You sound kind of sad," he said.

"Nothing," I said, and he willingly accepted my answer without a second thought.

"I guess you're not feeling up to going on our date after school then, huh?"

"…Date?" I asked pathetically. I was beginning to hate that word.

"Yeah, I'm sure Yuka told you. She said you really wanted to go on a date, and I'm free this evening."

_Yuka, when I find you, you're the second person on my hit list._ Which brought me back to the original problem. I really didn't want to go on a date with Hojo. He was a good friend; nothing more. Besides, after everything that's happened the past few days, I just wanted to go home and cry in my room until morning. I was extremely grateful Hojo was giving me an out. I didn't feel like making excuses at the moment.

"Maybe that's a good idea. I'm not feeling so hot right now…" An idea struck. Sudden inspiration. I quickly wiped away my tears and stared at Hojo with a heart-breaking smile. He looked stunned.

Inside, I smirked. So Inuyasha was allowed to have fun, but I wasn't? If I was resigned to my fate, then so was he. Though Inuyasha was far from the perfect role model, I would follow in his footsteps. I would forget about my problems for one night, and have the time of my life. Plus, it would be the perfect opportunity to finally set my 'get-back-at-Inuyasha' plan in motion.

"Hojo?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Y-Yes?" he gulped.

I gave him a look that would have made angels jealous. "You did say once that you're uncle owns _Les Veaux,_ didn't you?"

He nodded slowly. I started planning it out in my head. Ooh, this was going to so much fun. I couldn't wait for tonight. My first date with Hojo. My first date ever. The date in which Inuyasha Deguchi would rue the day he dare messed with Kagome Higurashi.

Revenge will be sweet.

**There you have it folks. It's been nearly two months, and I feel awful for not updating in so long. I'd like to once again thank everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. I hope this chapter was okay. Reviews are welcome. Spam is not, but I don't care enough to give you an ultimatum for it. **


	4. The Date Pt 1

**Story so far: Inuyasha's got a girlfriend: and it's not Kagome. Now angry and bent on revenge for all the wrong things he's done to her, Kagome agrees to go on a date with Hojo. She's got a scheme up her sleeve, and our little Inu is in for an unpleasant surprise.**

**By the way, please excuse the bad language. He just wouldn't be Inuyasha without it**

The Date: Part One

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the front door. I couldn't wait to get upstairs and take a quick nap. I was so relieved to be home.

It had been a tiring day, again. Inuyasha was up to his usual antics, just not when Akemi was around to see. I paid no attention to him, and he had been sorely disappointed from my lack of reaction. That didn't stop him from trying, though.

Yuka, Ayumi and Eri had somehow gotten word that, yes, I was actually going on the date with Hojo, and not making an excuse to get out of it. All lunch period they'd badgered me with small details about the date. They'd asked 'Where are you going?', 'What are you going to wear?' and 'Are you gonna kiss him?' I puked in my mouth a bit at that last one. I realized Hojo thought this was an actual date, and there was a good chance he would try to do something romantic. However sweet it may be, this was Hojo, and kissing him would feel like kissing a brother.

Then there was Sango. She'd pounded me relentlessly on my behavior at the beginning of the day. I told her many times that I was fine, but she knew that I was definitely _not _fine. Sometimes I wondered if Sango was psychic. Her amazing powers could be useful at times, but in the current situation, they were more annoying than anything.

"Hello Kagome. How was school?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"Good," I responded, running up the stairs. Good was a safe response. No need to go into detail, and Mom didn't have to worry about me.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted just as I was about to shut the door to my room. I sighed.

"What?" I shouted back, slightly angry. I cringed. It wasn't his fault I was exasperated. I should be a good sister and not get mad at him for nothing.

"I bet you're going to go make out with a picture of Inuyasha now, since the real thing is way out of your league."

I was going to kill him.

"You little brat! You read my diary! You better not be in the living room when I get down there, or I'm going to be an only child!" I heard him scream like a little girl, then the sound of a body hurriedly making its way through the front door. Good. That takes care of that for a few hours.

I shut the door to my room and collapsed on my bed. I should've thought about it more before I decided to put Inuyasha's name in my diary. I know Souta enjoys going through my stuff, even though I threaten to kill him every time he does. I was grateful that in my anger at Inuyasha, I hadn't accidently written anything about Dad. That would've been a disaster.

Staring up at the ceiling, I suddenly felt exhausted. The entire day had been a rollercoaster of emotional ups and downs. From crying to scheming to lying and close calls, it had been one heck of a day, and not one I'd want to be repeating any time soon.

Sleep quickly overtook me, and I welcomed it. A few minutes rest would do me some good. I would need all I could get for tonight.

A few minutes turned into a few hours, and before I knew it, it was almost time for Hojo to pick me up. I would've continued to sleep if Souta hadn't crept into my room and screamed in my ear. Luckily, I managed to punch him in the face before he scrambled away. I contemplated going after him, but there were more important things to be done.

I'd planned it all out in my head. I wanted to get back at Inuyasha, but I didn't want to cause him permanent damage. Even I'm not that cruel. Thoughts of dismemberment and drowning in acid were awfully tempting, though.

Since he liked being the centre of attention, I figured the best way to get back at him was humiliation. It would be perfect. He'd never see it coming. That egg-head couldn't see a bulldozer coming at him from five feet away.

"Kagome, there's a car waiting out front. It looks like Hojo's," Mom called. Not two seconds later, I heard a car honk. Damn.

I ran around my room frantically, trying to pull myself together. I ended up wearing a sparkly black dress and high heels. Not exactly my typical style, but if I want the job done right, there can be no cutting corners.

I didn't even bother with make-up. With my beauty skills, the end result would be disastrous. My hair would have looked even worse, so I just left it down.

I grabbed my purse, ran down the stairs and nearly made it out the door before I remembered my cell phone. I backtracked to my room and got it. My plans would go down the toilet if I forgot to bring it.

"Kagome!" Mom shouted, and I rushed down the stairs.

"Bye Mom. I'll explain later," I said quickly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She opened her mouth to say something, but noticing my state of dress, just shook her head with a smile.

"I wonder if Hojo knows about your other boyfriend?" Souta shouted; once again back in the living room.

Throwing a shoe at him from the shoe rack, and hearing a satisfying _thwack! _as the shoe made its mark, I hurried out the door.

Hojo was standing in front of his Dad's old beat up car, looking as lost as ever. I rolled my eyes before drawing his attention.

"Hojo!" I called.

Hojo woke from his thoughts, and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Higurashi. How are you this evening?"

"Fine," I said. I just wanted to get going.

Hojo opened the passenger door, and I didn't hesitate to climb in. It was odd to think about, the difference between the two boys taking over my life. Hojo, from a simple upbringing, was a kind soul and the perfect gentleman. He was safe. He was the kind of boy that you would be proud to bring home to your parents. I never had to fear that Hojo would try anything on me.

Then there's Inuyasha. A prince, raised to be well-mannered, was the biggest jerk on the face of the earth. The only reason he would hold the door open for me would be to slam it in my face while I was getting in. I don't think he knows what it means to be a gentleman, but he certainly doesn't care. I wouldn't trust Inuyasha with my worst enemy. And forget about meeting the family. That'll happen on the day I want to be disowned. Grandpa would perform strange rituals on him, and Souta wouldn't shut up. Mom would look at me with sad eyes, and know that when Souta ends up in jail for killing his wife, it'll be all my fault for allowing a demon into the house.

"Ready to go?" Hojo asked. I hadn't noticed him enter the car.

"Yeah," I said, a smirk on my face. I wouldn't let my brother become a murderer, if it was the last thing I did. After tonight, Inuyasha wouldn't be a problem. It was a long shot, but I was willing to try anything to get him out of my hair, and even better yet, out of my life. "Yes, I am."

"What's going on?"

"Move out of the way! I can't see over your big head!"

"Shut up! Some people are trying to hear!"

"Move your head and maybe I'll shut up!"

"Shut up and maybe I'll move my head!"

"Children, please. We don't want to miss anything… exciting."

"You're such a pervert."

"Uh-huh."

"Totally."

"Guys, be quiet! You're distracting me."

"Oh, sorry Ayame."

"You know what we need? A pay raise. Why do we never get a pay raise? Then maybe we could afford some decent equipment."

"What's going on here?"

"My Lady!"

"Um…ah… what are you doing…here?"

"I heard your yelling from my room. What are you all doing?"

"Um, nothing!"

"Yep, uh-huh, nothing of importance. Just servant stuff, you know."

"I'm not a servant."

"Shut up, brat!"

"Who're you tellin'-"

"Enough! I want to know what's going on this- IS THAT INUYASHA?"

"Er… no."

"Don't lie to me! I know my own son!"

"Now please calm down, Lady Izayoi, it's not what it looks-"

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? What am I looking at then? Because I see a group of servants, who should be doing their jobs, spying on my son!"

"I'm not a servant!"

"SHUT UP!"

"My Lady, I apologize. It was wrong of us to spy on Lord Inuyasha's date."

"Traitor."

"His… date?"

"Surely you knew where he was this evening, correct?"

"Oh… well, in that case, move over."

"My Lady!"

_Smack!_ "Ow…"

"I'm so glad that he and- who is that?"

"I did some extensive research, My Lady. Her name is Akemi Hamamiya. She currently attends Tokyo High, the school in which your son just enrolled."

"I know where my son goes to school. But why is he with _her?_"

"We told you, Lady Izayoi. He's on a date."

"_What?_"

"I knew we should've locked the door."

"That's it! He is not getting his summer home back, _ever!_"

"Can I have it then?"

"We all now you'd just turn it some night club so you could sleep with women. Remember that time in Fiji?"

"Why, I never!"

"Oh, yeah. There were so many ladies there. We had to tell them a record producer wanted to make them all famous, just to get them to leave."

"I still can't believe they fell-"

"Would you idiots _shut up?_ Sorry, Lady Izayoi."

"Apology accepted."

"Now, are you going to keep yapping, or do you want to know what's going on?"

"…"

"Good. Now listen to this. You'll never believe who's here."

"Who?"

"It's… Kagome."

"_Kagome?_"

"Yep."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"Sweet, this is exactly what I've been waiting for."

"Hey, did anyone remember to bring popcorn?"

We arrived at _Les Veaux _in no time. Hojo could be a real speed demon when he wanted to be. I didn't think he had it in him. Judging by the sweat running down his forehead and shaking hands, I'd put it down as nervousness.

The parking lot was filled with brand-new, high end cars. I couldn't tell you what they were to save my life. Cars were not my thing. Though, even an idiot could tell that they didn't belong to anyone making minimum wage. Cocooned by the cars, in the middle of the parking lot was a beautiful fountain in the shape of a globe, spewing jets of sparkling water.

We parked in the employee lot, where the cars looked a lot more like the one we were in. There were some waiters standing by the back door, smoking cigarettes. When they saw Hojo and I pull in, they quickly put them out. I guess I'm not the only one painfully aware of Hojo's health consciousness.

"Katsuro, Jake-eh! How are you this evening?" Hojo called.

_Jake-eh? _But now that I looked closer, I could see that one of the boys had dirty-blonde hair, and oddly pinkish skin. Looking at him in the small light the doorway had to offer, it was obvious he wasn't Japanese.

"Jake-eh," Hojo said to me as he helped me out of the car. It was like he could read my mind, "Is from America. He's come to live in Japan for a year on a foreign exchange. He tells some amazing stories about the West. You should get him to tell you them sometime. You'd be amazed."

I doubted that after unconventionally discovering the existence of demons, an American could say anything that would impress me.

"It's Jake! _Jake! _Not _Jeh-keh!_ How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull?"

"Ha, always the joker, Jake-eh," Hojo said obliviously.

"Ugh, why do I even bother?" Jake shouted at the top of his lungs. He stormed away. The other waiter, Katsuro, fell to the ground clutching his stomach in laughter. Oh boy.

"He's speaks surprisingly good Japanese for an American," I observed.

Hojo laughed as he took my arm in his own. "Of course he does. You can't be just anyone to get chosen for an exchange. You have to be smart. Now come on, our dinner awaits." He was nervous all over again.

"Katsuro," Hojo called. He stopped laughing immediately and stood at attention.

"Yes, Mr. Akitoki?"

"Would you please e-escort me and my lovely companion to our table?" For the most part, he held it together. But that short stutter showed how terrified he really was. What was so terrifying about me anyway? Hojo's not the one that I'm going to ruin. He doesn't have a need to be scared.

"Right away, sir."

Katsuro led us through the back door. Hojo was careful to walk between me and the kitchen, but I did catch a quick glimpse. A team of cooks were running around the kitchen, desperately trying to get the orders out on time. A man in a suit, with sandy hair, was giving the chef a lecture about how to properly wash his hands before cooking. Uncle Akitoki, most likely. The resemblance between him and his nephew was amazing.

We made our way into the dining hall. I couldn't help but stare in wonder. I'd never been in a fancy restaurant before, and it was one heck of an experience. The walls were a light peach colour. In carefully positioned places were all manners of plant life from every country in the world. Each table had its own theme, based on different countries. A stunning glass chandelier hung in the middle of the room, over the band playing different dignified yet cultural tunes. I would've thought the restaurant would have a strict design. But this subtle chaos had a charm that no other place could compare to.

"This way, sir, miss." Katsuro said, as he led us to a table that looked like France.

I shook myself awake. Inuyasha was here, and he wasn't sitting at France. I did a scan of the room, but found nothing. The restaurant was surprisingly busy for a place so expensive. Few tables were empty, and the room was alive with the buzz of conversation. I looked around again, but found nothing.

I started to panic. If I couldn't find Inuyasha, then my plan was ruined.

"Here you are, sir, miss. This will be your table for this evening. The waiter should be out shortly. Enjoy your meal." When he finished his small speech, Katsuro hurried away quickly, _very _quickly.

"Come, sit Kagome. My uncle has prepared this table exclusively for us. It took a lot of strings to pull. I'll have to work at the restaurant for a month, but you're worth it."

"Mm-hmm," I muttered, not paying attention. Russia, nadda. Egypt, nothing. Brazil, England, South Africa, New Zealand, Germany, Thailand, Canada, nowhere. The dog-demon was nowhere to be found.

Hojo pulled out the chair for me to sit; I remained standing. If I sat down, I would lose most of my sight range, and I would be forced to sit in that seat for the rest of the night.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Are you still feeling unwell?" Hojo asked.

No, I was most definitely not alright. How hard could it be to find a guy with silver hair? A lot harder than you might think, apparently.

My remaining vertical state attracted the eyes of several diners sitting nearby. None of those eyes were golden. This was getting increasingly frustrating; that guy was now humiliating me without even knowing it.

I let out a frustrated growl. Hojo tensed, looking slightly frightened. I looked around again, holding my purse tightly, my hands itching for my camera phone. If Inuyasha didn't show up soon, Hojo was going to be the one suffering my wrath.

Through the evil haze clouding my thoughts, I saw him. A waitor walked past with a giant lava cake and mountains of whipped cream. As I was drawn by the tasty delight, I spotted Inuyasha's table.

He was in the very back of the restaurant. There was a screen painted with dolphins partially blocking him from view. His table was on a raised platform. The semi-private dining room had two sides. On Inuyasha's side, there were a variety of ice sculptures instead of plants, and small crystal snowflakes scattered across the floor. The table was made of glass. On top of the table rested a sculpture of a baby penguin holding a blue rose. It was very romantic.

The other side of the dining area was the complete opposite. Instead of snow, bits of sand lay around the table. The table itself was made of driftwood, and resting on top was the figurine of a hula dancer. Artificial palm trees stood against the back wall. A sign in front of the entrance way read:_ 'Two worlds, one dining experience.'_ The layout was much like a geographical Yin Yang. The combination of climates didn't match, but they fit together in a way that seemed as if it was only natural for them to be together. Even if Inuyasha hadn't been seated there, I would've requested the private 'room' for my own meal.

"Hojo," I said sweetly, "Can we sit over there?" I motioned toward the private dining area.

He started sweating profusely. "Uh… well, I'm, ah, not… sure my uncle would appreciate that. It costs an awful lot of money to sit-"

"Great!" I shouted enthusiastically, grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward Hawaii. Diners stared unashamedly as I dragged the boor boy across the plush blood red carpet. Hojo muttered pleas unheard by anyone who was meant to hear them. At this point, Hojo didn't exist. The diners, the restaurant, the soft Spanish beat: none of it existed. Inuyasha took up complete residence of my personal universe. Those deep eyes, bored and tired; that silky hair flowing gracefully past his shoulders; those full lips quirked up in his trademark smirk. I could imagine those eyes filled with humiliation, his hair coated in something dark and sickly, and that smirk replaced by a dropped jaw and quavering lips.

Darker, more brutal images came to mind as I walked the path towards the only destination I knew. Akemi was with him, her hair done up in a stylish braid, her make-up flawless. She looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. She was telling Inuyasha a story that was intended to be amusing, but Inuyasha was clearly not paying attention. I was disgusted at how he blatantly ignored his date. All the bad things about Inuyasha kept piling up, with nothing good to act as a counter-weight.

My heart sped up in anticipation as we finally stepped onto the platform. Inuyasha was yet to notice me. His cold glass of… water? Yes, water, was being gripped near to shattering point. It gave the impression that he was uncomfortable. If he thought his date with Akemi was bad, he didn't know discomfort.

"… my mother thought I said _ride, _not _slide._ She actually bought me a merry-go-round for my birthday that year!"

"Hahaha!" I laughed loudly, drawing attention to myself, "That was _so _funny, Akemi! Haha!" _Ok, tone it down Kagome._

Akemi's head shot up. She gasped in shock at the sight of me. "Kagome, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here!"

The glass in Inuyasha's hands shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Water dripped down his arm and onto his pants, creating the illusion he'd just wet himself. And I might have believed he had, if I didn't know better.

Inuyasha's head didn't shoot up in surprise like I'd hoped, and his jaw did not drop. Instead, his eyes rose purposely slowly, like a cobra about to strike its unlucky prey. His gold eyes met mine in defiance, his gaze sending many unflattering promises my way. I could hear him saying in his mind _don't you dare._

I grinned again, without a hint of sympathy in the curve of my lips. He recognized that look, one he'd undoubtedly given many times but never received, and flames shot from his eye sockets. He would have gleefully sliced me to pieces with his butter knife at that moment. Too bad for him, it was my turn to be the tormentor. It felt amazing. And the next words out of my mouth sent me into a joy I'd never experienced before.

"Hello Inuyasha. Mind if we sit here?"

Before Inuyasha could respond, I'd grabbed the driftwood table and pushed it together with the crystal table. I grabbed one of the chairs and quickly sat down next to Akemi, kitty corner from Inuyasha. Hojo stood where I left him, completely lost. His brain finally connected to his feet, and he grabbed the other chair clumsily, falling more than sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Thanks!" I said enthusiastically.

"I di-" he protested

"You're such a darling, Inuyasha. Isn't he a darling, Akemi?" I asked, with all the fake innocence of a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Uh… yes?"

"I'm a darling," Hojo muttered pathetically.

"Shut up, Hobo," Inuyasha spat, directing his fury at the poor defenseless boy cowering in his seat.

"Now Inuyasha," I chided, "That wasn't very nice. Apologize to Hojo."

"Apologize! Are you f-"

"Inu dear, I believe the waiter wants to take our order," Akemi cut in at the nick of time.

As it turns out, there was a waiter standing behind me, waiting to take our order. Though, _waiting_ might not have been the right word. Jake stood there with his pencil half way to the notepad, eyebrows raised and all manner of minding customer privacy forgotten.

"Should I come back later?" he asked, looking as if he'd love nothing more than to stay there and watch his boss' nephew get ridiculed.

"No, no it's fine," Akemi said, "I'll have the Greek salad and an iced tea. What would you like Inuyasha?" she asked, clearly ignoring the other two occupants at the table.

"Chocolate, strawberry cheesecake," he muttered. I shot him a curious glance. He scowled at me, like he _dared_ me to say something about his unhealthy appetite.

"And for you miss?" Jake asked me, barely concealing the amusement in his voice.

"What's the most expensive item on the menu?" I asked.

"That would be the Kobe beefsteak, served with a baked La Bonnotte potato, and sprinkled with a dash of saffron."

"That sounds delicious," I told him, "put it on his bill," I added, pointing at Inuyasha.

I was so glad Inuyasha was sipping water at that moment. You see people do spit takes on T.V. all the time, but this was the first time I've seen it happen in real life.

Jake laughed outright. I decided then and there that I liked Jake. We could be great friends.

Finally, he turned to Hojo. The sadistic expression on his face must have mirrored the one that had been on mine when I spotted Inuyasha.

"And for you, _Mister Akitoki?_"

If Hojo didn't have the decency to not wet his pants, he would have done so. I didn't know what the problem between these two was. It was none of my business, anyway. Hojo was allowed to go around making enemies just as much as I was.

"I-I…uh,um, ribs… no, ah…fi-fish fill…et?" he stuttered.

"One junior cheeseburger with a Batman action figure coming right up," Jake announced. He walked away, none too quietly, shaking with small bouts of laughter. Our table would be the centre of gossip tonight.

As if Jake had taken the atmosphere with him when he walked away, the four of us were left in a highly uncomfortable silence. I struggled to find something to say: something that would make Inuyasha look like the total ass he was. Luckily, Hojo seemed able to read my mind.

"Well… that was fast."

"What was fast?" Akemi questioned.

"Your date. It took me the better part of four years to get Kagome to go on a date with me. You're here after only two days. Inuyasha must be quite persuasive."

The question was meant to be innocent enough, but the way it came out was anything but. Akemi's ears burned, and she found a fascination with our darling little penguin centre piece. Inuyasha raged internally, putting forth his best effort to not kill the human sitting beside him. I myself found a new appreciation for Hojo.

Hojo seemed to notice his mistake. The boy was speechless with horror. He couldn't even muster up the ability to stutter.

I silently thanked Hojo, then took over the conversation in my own, blood-thirsty way.

"Of course, Inuyasha would know all about being _persuasive. _He's practically an expert."

I expected a fit of rage from Inuyasha, but instead received a blank look. Hojo and Akemi were horrified I would say such a thing, but Inuyasha caught on fast. The only problem was now that he knew I was attacking; he was able to fight back.

"You would know," he said, "You've begged me to _persuade _you enough times."

Oh no he did not.

"Cut the stupid innuendos," I said hotly.

"You started it," he replied.

Okay, breathe Kagome, breathe. _Don't let him anger you. You're in control. You. Are. In. __**Control!**_

"Technically, Hojo started it," I said, quickly pushing the blame away from myself.

"Technically, Hojo's a pathetic idiot who can go fuck himself with his tiny dick."

Hojo squeaked. Akemi spluttered, trying to jump to the poor boy's defense.

"Don't you say that!" I half-yelled, "Hojo is a wonderful, kind person. He's sweet and caring and always puts my feelings above his own. Unlike _someone_, he tries his best to be the best he can be, and doesn't treat humans like the dirt under his feat. _Unlike _someone, _he actually has a heart!" So much for control…_

"You calling me a heartless bastard?" he asked defiantly.

"_Yes!_" I shouted, standing up, "_Finally, _he gets it! Somewhere in that fat empty head, he learned something! It's a miracle!"

Inuyasha stood up now to, meeting me nose to nose. I refused to back down from the fire burning in his eye sockets. He couldn't scare me. I was in control. I was the master, and he was the disobedient dog. And there's only one thing to do to a dog that won't listen to its master.

"Give me one reason: one _fucking _reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

"Excuse me," came Jake's voice from behind me. He tapped my shoulder. I turned slightly to see him holding out the chocolate, strawberry cheesecake, and a large smile gracing his features. He winked at me, extending the soft delicious cheesecake towards my still hands. I took it gingerly, considering what I should do with Inuyasha's dinner/dessert. I looked up to his face, then back down to the cheesecake. Hmm.

"One reason, you say?" I muttered. "I have a reason."

"Oh, and what is that?" he asked hoarsely. His anger was slowly seeping into every pore of his being, radiating a mountain of danger and destruction.

Looking deep into the golden eyes of the wild animal before me, I replied, "Because without me, you wouldn't get any dinner."

In that moment, I dumped the contents of the plate in my hands onto his no-longer-shiny silver hair.

**There! Gosh, I hate writer's block… it's so annoying… mumble, mumble… I'm not sure how good this chapter is. If truth be told, I find these chapters (a.k.a 3,4,5…) the hardest to write because my creative energy needs a little boost, which if you knew the people I talk to daily, would know it's hard to come by. This chapter is mostly a means to an end. I think I went too fast, but I'm not sure. Also, I've never been on a date… so, this stuff does in no way, shape, or form come from personal experience. Anyway, you don't want to hear about my life. So, review, do whatever you want to do, watch Scooby Doo, catch the flu, take pity on poets worse than you.**


End file.
